piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
PotC Wiki:Requests for adminship
This page is for requests for adminship. Rules *You may nominate another user (please ensure they accept the nomination first) *You may not nominate yourself. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow user for adminship. *They have an account under a screenname. *They have actively contributed for at least four months to the wiki. *They are at least 17 years old. *They have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. *They have had at least some major article creations/contributions. *They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair and constructive manner. *They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. *Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. *Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) *Bureaucrats' votes must be unanimous for adminship to be accepted. *Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Nominations K.A.J Support *El Chupacabra 12:59, 17 September 2008 (UTC) *Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 09:03, 18 September 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea *Captain McSilver 00:40, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Hi there, I was following up on old/un-responded requests on staff talk pages. Was this ever closed? Did you still need KAJ made into a sysop? --Uberfuzzy 07:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, since none of the old sysops have returned, we currently have no administrator. El Chupacabra 13:13, 28 October 2008 (UTC) 15:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *--Darth Stefan (Talk) 19:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *Kyokumi 20:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 00:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments She's been member of this Wiki for three years. She's good in finding new informations and pics, her Manual of Style is satisfying. I think that she'll be good as an Administrator. --Uskok 11:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed! As well as helping with uploading good screencaps from the POTC films as well as from the behind the scenes of the new POTC film "On Stranger Tides". And she provided quotes from the very rare "At World's End" original script. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) }} 15:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *--Darth Stefan (Talk) 19:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *--Nathan Izdepski 04:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments She's been of this Wiki for six months, she provided us with the plot for Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean, her Manual of Style is satisfying. I think that she'll be good as an Administrator. --Uskok 11:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed! As well as helping us retrieve good information about the characters from both the "Jack Sparrow" and "Legends of the Brethren Court" novels. And she helped us greatly with expanding information about Jack's family in Sparrow family. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) }} Category:PotC Wiki:Administrators